Usuario:Delta250
Sobre mi Me gusta Halo,Sonic (En especial su musica),Pokémon,The Legend of Zelda,Plants vs Zombies y hacer videos con los de Halo de megablocks. En multiplayer suelo ser un Sangheili (Elite) Mi Gamertag: Tonchi25 (si vieron a alguien llamado asi en Halo trial, era yo) Im falling free, in the wind, in the wind. Free to be me, in the wind, in the wind. - Free, tema principal de Sonic Free Riders. Por Crush 40 Chaos in the emeralds Life is ephemeral What are you going to do? Nothing is perpetual World domination Advanced technology Haven't got that interest In that form of glory - Catch Me If You Can (Zero Gravity Mix) by Runblebee (Theme of Babylon Rogues) Open your heart to Live and Learn in His world were there is Endless posibilities to Reach for the stars. The greatest storm...Untill this war is won...Nothing is for sure right now ...No souls can make it through...One by one they fall...The end is near...I will bring you pain and fear...What does that mean? I bet it means destruction and Darkness. Then where is our Shining Star, our hopes and our Salvation? If it comes, were saved. If not... We are doomed and owned by something unknow, big and dissgracefull. By Delta250 ``Im falling free, in the wind, in the wind´´ 21:29 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Y que se sepa: yo le voy al equipo: AZUL VIVA EL AZUL, A LA VICTORIA!!!!!!!thumb DESCARGUÉ EL PACK DE MAPAS HEROICO DE HALO 3 PORQUE... 'Si tuviera una historia como Sangheili...' Naci en Sangheilos, como otro elite normal. Enllistado al servicio en la novena era de la reclamación, fui acendido rapidamente a Ultra y lo mejor, me dejaron perzonalizar mi armadura como yo quisiera. Participe en la primera batalla de la Tierra, pero en vez de irme a Delta Halo, tome un phamtom y me quede. Me alie con los humanos incluso antes del gran cisma. No confiaron en mi, pero lo demostre luchando contra los brutes. En los momentos de Halo 3 ODST, ayude a la ``policia´´ a defender la ciudad. Despues me reuní con Rtas Vadum y fui al arca, apoyando al Jefe. Ayude a apagar la 2da y 3era torre de la cuidadela y me quede afuera de ella, dejando a Thel y al Jefe solos. Llegue a la Instalacion 04 (B) con Johnson en el Warthog, pero no lo acompañe porque debia quedarme a cuidar. Mientras, modifique el vehiculo, haciendolo indestructible. Tambien coloqué mas Warthogs por si acaso. Tome uno y me dirigí a la fragata cuando todo empezo a explotar. Me dirigi a la parte frontal de la fragata. Volvi a la Tierra y si, vi el monumento a los heroes caidos, pero no me dejaron ver personalmente por mi rango, despues me fui a mi planeta natal con Thel. Delta250 ``Im falling free, in the wind, in the wind´´ 00:59 13 oct 2011 (UTC) y se, con sertesa, que los Élites serán respetados como deben algun dia... GALERIA DSC04100.JPG|...pero tengo que. Por el plan. DSC04102.JPG|Hey, escuche. DSC04104.JPG|Soldado, lo siento, pero... DSC04106.JPG|*Le patada* DSC04108.JPG|- Señor, ¿por qué? - Si te lo digo, me dirias traidor DSC04111.JPG|- Digame, lo comprenderé. - Estoy en contra del gran viaje. DSC04093.JPG|- *Poker face* - Si te me quieres unir, es tu oportunidad, si no, ha llegado tu hora... Sonic Riders- Sonic The Hedgehog.jpg|Ya dibuje esta obra de arte, espero te guste:) DSC04129.JPG|¿Qué tal? Tengo cierta maña de dibujar muy grande DSC04133.JPG|Versión mejorada, espero notes las diferencias :) DSC04124.JPG|Mi segundo dibujo de Sonic bien hecho DSC04123.JPG|Blaze, de Sonic Rush DSC04125.JPG|Otra manera de verla Avatar-body Delta250.png|Mi avatar Break free.jpg|¿Has jugado el juego o al menos oido el Soundtrack? thumb|Yo en halo 3, ya cambie el color y se quedara asi por un buen rato... thumb|129px|Yo en Reach(Pienso cambiar color de visor a azul) Mis contribuciones * Mis páginas favoritas * 1: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Sangheili * 2 http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Combat_Evolved * 3 http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_3 * 4 http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Reach